


[Podfic] The Ass Championships

by Shmaylor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Just Really Loves Butts, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, technically a drunk!podfic but it's not very obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Well,” Tony says, standing and clapping his hands together, “for the sake of scientific validity, there’s only one way to test this.” He pauses for dramatic effect. “We need to hold the first annual Ass Championships.”And that’s how it starts.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] The Ass Championships

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ass Championships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569915) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



  
_cover art by[annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annapods/pseuds/annapods)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ass%20Championships.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Ass Championships](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569915)

**Author:** [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 30 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ass%20Championships.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Ass%20Championships.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to betts for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
